Dangerous Chemicals
by chack4ever
Summary: Jack's new evil plan ends up getting him and Chase into a lot of trouble, as they go on a fun adventure YAY! : D BTW its like...chack...so...very graphic with the sexy goodness...please enjoy if you like that sort of thing


DISCMAIMER: don't own this show. It is too great for me to own T_T

It is a gay story! And very graphic. So a) if you don't like gay stories, obviously, don't read it. B) If ur a minor, COVER YOUR EYES!

Jack was fast at work in his basement laboratory. He was sparked with a magnificent idea. It wasn't like the rest of his ideas, which always failed somehow. This one was fool proof. This one was certain to work...

...or so he thought.

He was weak. Jack had accepted that fact. He would never be able to have the strength or muscles or abilities of any of his enemies. But there was something that gave Jack a slight upper hand. He was, in fact, a genius. Even though he seemed dumb, and wasn't very quick with his thoughts, he still had an amazing brain for the sciences. Building robots had even become second nature for him. So he spent weeks with his next plan. This one was such a good plan, that he wanted to take his time, make sure to work out all the bugs. He built another army of robots, like he usually did. But this time it was different. It was all going to be different. The red headed boy laughed maniacally in his basement, and images of a mad scientist popped into his head.

Chase laughed in his head at his latest victory. It was just too easy for him. Wuya was still in her ghostly form, so she was completely useless. She would just watch to see who won on the evil side, and try to join forces with them. The Xiaolin monks seem to be getting more and more dysfunctional as a group by the day, and none of them had even half the martial arts talent that Chase possessed, aside from Omi, perhaps. But still, the young one had much to learn, and Chase was starting to grow impatient for his little prodigy to mature and join the forces of evil. Chase had actually almost decided to abandon the whole idea together. Being evil alone was enough for him. If he could just eliminate Omi quickly, while still in his youth, then he wouldn't have to worry about him in the future.

In fact, Chase's only real opponent seemed to be Hannibal. Hannibal was strong, and knew quite a bit about Chase's moves. It was sort of a thrill fighting him. But still, the challenge was limited. Hannibal may be a good fighter, and quite smart, but he still underestimated Chase quite a bit, which usually led to his defeat.

So since it was such an easy victory today, Chase decided to take a nice walk home, instead of his usual instant teleportation home. The Shen Gong Wu had activated only in China, anyway, so it wasn't like it was that far of a walk from his home. In fact, Chase felt so confident, that he told his jungle cats to go on ahead without him, and begin preparing a meal for him for when he returned.

While the dark lord was walking, he heard someone coming up behind him. He was in the middle of a valley. There was green grass and some slight rolling hills. He figured it must be just some poor innocent person that he was about to threaten. When he turned around, he wasn't surprised to see Jack Spicer standing there. He had noticed that Jack hadn't been to the battle.

"Spicer, it seems you are too late. The battle is over."

Jack smiled. "No, Chase Young. The battle has just begun! Jack-bots, ATTACK!"

The robots swiftly obeyed the command of their master and headed towards the evil overlord, who stood, almost laughing. It was almost too pathetic. Even for Jack. So Chase, with ease, picked off the robots with his superior martial arts skills. One thing Chase didn't notice was Jacks evil smile growing with every robot destroyed. Finally, he was down to one robot. Chase did a simple roundhouse kick to finish the job. But when his boot dug into the metal, the robot blew up, smoke pouring out. Chase inhaled the smoke and immediately dropped to the ground, coughing. Jack laughed. He laughed the way he had always practised, in the shower, for when he became evil ruler of the world. For he was going to be. This was just the first step. He called for his second army of robots. Chase held his throat, desperately trying to get air. He couldn't. Eventually his body went limp, his vision went black, and he passed out. The jack bots grabbed Chase and took him back to Jacks lair.

When Chase woke up, he started coughing. His lungs weren't completely rid of the horrible smoke that he had inhaled. His head was spinning and he was incredibly dizzy. He noticed he was in the dark basement of Spicer's house, where the red headed youth spent most of his days building robots and coming up with new ways to embarrass himself. Except for what happened earlier.

"Ah, Chase, you're awake. Good." A voice came from behind the couch that he was lying on. It was Jacks.

"S...Spicer?" Chase asked groggily. The boy was smiling.

"From now on you are to refer to me as your 'evil dark master'. Now, my bed needs to be made, this workshop needs a thorough cleaning, and then after you can get started on making me some rice with steak, cooked medium rare. A bit pink still in the middle. And also a glass of the best wine you can find."

Chase was incredibly confused at what the boy was saying. All he knew was that he wanted to kill him. Jack was standing there, staring at Chase, with a dumb smile on his face. The smile started to slowly disappear.

"Chase...why aren't you going to do the things I as..."

Jacks thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a fist to his face. The boy screamed and toppled over backwards, taking a tray standing next to his workbench with him. Tools, nuts and bolts scattered all over the floor. To make matters worse, he landed in a puddle of oil. He touched his pale hands to his face, and then looked at them. They turned red from the blood dripping from his nose. This made him scream and cry. Chase grabbed a long copper pipe from the ground and held one end against the boy's throat.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing, Spicer?"

Jack didn't answer. He was too petrified to move. Chase grew angry with the boy, and raised the pipe, ready to jab it as hard as he could into the pale throat underneath it. Jack closed his eyes tightly. He was suppose to be the next evil ruler! He was so close! How did things go wrong? The serum in the smoke that he had created. It didn't work. And now he was going to die...

But death never came. Chase couldn't do it. There was something holding him back. It felt like strings were attached to the muscles in his arms, restraining them. So the dark prince swore and threw the piece of pipe to the other side of the room. Jack opened one eye and looked up at Chase, who had a furious look in his eyes. He wasn't looking at the boy, he was looking at his own arm.

"C...Chase?"

Jack knew from the instant he opened his mouth that it was a bad idea to say anything. But the awkward silence bothered him. The dark lord growled and grabbed Jack by the collar of his cloak.

"Listen Spicer, you pathetic little worm! I don't know what is going on, but you got lucky this time. You are only alive on a technicality. But I swear, if you EVER try anything like you just did again, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Jack nodded in agreement and watched as Chase slowly started heading for the door. The boy couldn't believe he was alive. He thought for sure that he was as good as dead. When the overlord reached the door, he felt a bit of a stinging in his chest. It didn't bother him at first, but within a couple more steps his whole body began shooting pains everywhere, and he began coughing again. He fell to his knees, grabbing his stomach with one arm and his throat with another. Jack noticed this and cautiously walked over to the man on his floor. With every step Jack took, getting closer to the male, Chase started to feel better. Eventually, Jack was only a few steps away from him, and the lord felt better. He stood up, a bit of blood trickled from his mouth. He turned around to find two big red eyes staring at him.

"Are you ok?"

"What the fuck was in that smoke, Jack?"

The boy shifted uneasily. Chase grabbed him once again by the collar.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I...I was trying to develop a chemical compound that could...control your mind. It was just a gas that I synthesized that was suppose to attach to your neuron paths in your brain and cause them to switch on and off depending on the type of voice command I give. It was experimental I'm sorrypleasedontkillme!"

Chase, feeling better, dropped the boy once more and began to walk out. But the same thing happened once again. Before it got as severe as last time, Chase got up and walked back to the boy, still lying on the ground, propped up on both elbows. Chase felt better when he was near him again. The man started to notice a pattern. A pattern he didn't like very much.

After some forceful persuasion, Jack began running tests on Chase, seeing what the problem was.

"Well, the chemical compound didn't do exactly what I wanted it to... It seems like you can't be out of a certain range of me and the specific hormones my body releases, or it causes severe repercussions, and eventually...death."

Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You stupid idiot! You complete incompetent insect! I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? IF you do, then you die as well!" Jack shouted. Knowing that Chase couldn't survive without him gave him a lot of confidence.

"Now listen. The chemical compound was my invention. I am the only one you know right now that can reverse it. If you want me to do that, then you are going to have to do things my way."

The dark ruler couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. He was stuck with this insufferable boy for however long it took for him to be fixed. And having to do everything that Spicer told him just added to his misery. Jack Spicer on the other hand was quite enjoying himself. His plan hadn't gone exactly like he wanted it to, but this was somewhat close. He did have control over Chase. Not the kind of control he wanted, but this would have to do. Instead of finding a cure, Jack would just try and improve his new formula to make the obedient Chase Young that Jack wanted. Jack went to his computer to begin analyzing his compound. Chase stood against the wall next to Jack, silently fuming.

A few hours past, and still not a word was said between the two. The dark lord eventually sat cross legged on the ground and meditated, trying desperately to get rid of the pounding headache he had. Spicer was still staring intently at the screen, images of molecules, text, and formulas. His eyes started to droop, and his vision went fuzzy. He was very tired. Getting absolutely nowhere with his project, he stood up, stretched, and began to walk off. Chase didn't notice until he felt a slight pain in his chest. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Jack walking away. He swiftly got up and ran over to the boy, who was already across the room.

"Where the hell are you going?"

The red haired boy turned back, almost forgetting about Chase.

"Oh... right. I am going to get ready for bed."

"Oh no you're not!" Chase shouted, grabbing the youths red shirt. "Get your ass back to that computer and find a cure first!"

Instead of trembling like he usually would, Jack just shook the hand off. "Hey. I'm tired ok? Either you can have the patience to wait until tomorrow, or you can suffer with it for the rest of your life!"

The overlord grabbed Jacks neck with one hand. Jack gasped. But that was it. Chase couldn't squeeze. He wanted to kill the boy, blocking his windpipe, but his body wasn't letting him. It was practically suicide, and his mind was trained to keep him alive. Now his mind was trained on keeping Jack alive as well. So Chase removed his hand from the boy's neck and growled.

"Fine!"

Jack turned around and smiled. Chase still scared him. A lot. But right now, there wasn't much the dark haired man could do besides give empty threats.

The boy walked up the stairs from the darkness of his basement to the darkness of the first floor of his house. Chase followed. Jack didn't bother turning on the lights. He knew his house very well. Chase's eyes adjusted quickly, and he continued to follow the boy. They stopped in front of a door, and the pale youth flicked on a light. It was a very nice bathroom. It even had a Jacuzzi in it. The dark lord was a bit impressed. Whoever Jacks parents were, they must be very well off. The boy was about to close the door when he stopped and looked back.

"Are you going to be ok out here? I mean, the shower is on the other side of the washroom... it might be too far."

Chase stood there, saying nothing. Judging by the distance, he knew it would hurt him a lot.

"Here...let's just test it."

So Jack slowly started walking over to the shower. Chase just stood there, trying to deal with the pain. Every step Jack took away from him hurt him more and more, until eventually, he couldn't hold it anymore and began to cough. He grabbed onto the doorframe for support as blood began to spit out of his mouth. Jack ran back instantly to Chase and the symptoms started to clear up.

"Damn it..." Chase swore. He walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. A few bottles fell off the shelves and smashed on the ground. Neither of them paid much attention to it. The man walked over to the counter that was only about four feet away from the shower and leaned against it, looking in the opposite direction of the boy. Jack jumped into the shower first, not turning it on. Then he closed the smoky sliding door and threw his clothes over the top. Chase just sat there, observing things. One thing he noticed was that the medicine cabinet behind him was opened, probably from him slamming the door. There were a lot of prescription pills in there. There were some hair products, and some normal toiletries. Chase heard the shower turn on, and then screams. Jack threw the door of the shower open and jumped out. Chase quickly looked over to see what the commotion was, then quickly turned his head when he saw that Spicer was naked. His cheeks had a hint of a blush on them.

"Spicer, I'm almost pretty sure that isn't how you shower." Chase said in a very sarcastic tone. The room began quickly filling up with steam. The dark lord heard grunts of effort, and then a long line of curse words. His curiosity got the best of him, and he glanced over. Luckily Jack had thrown a towel around his waist. The boy was struggling with the showers temperature control valve. It seemed to be stuck in one position, and Jack was obviously too weak to do anything about it. Wanting to just get this all over with and go to bed, Chase jumped off the counter and walked over to the shower, removing part of his armour and his gloves. Then he grabbed the valve with one hand and pulled with what looked like no effort. The valve squeaked and gave in. The water began to slowly turn cold. Chase glanced down at Jack and noticed dark red marks on his body. The water had burned his very white skin. The man absently put a hand on Jacks bare back. The boy jumped, screamed, and Chase pulled away.

"You...you have burns on you..." Chase knew he sounded stupid. The albino walked over to the mirror and looked at his body. He was burned. It wasn't too bad, but it did sting a bit.

"Cold water will help the burns. It might sting at first, but then it will soothe them..."

Jack was confused. The sentence Chase had just said...there was actual concern in his voice. Like the man actually cared that Jack just got hurt. Like he actually wanted to help him. In the mirror, the youth saw Chase looking at him, with soft caring eyes. It made Jack feel good inside. No one ever cared about him. Ever. He turned around smiling, but then when he looked back at Chase, the soft eyes were gone. They were his cold, evil eyes.

"What I am trying to say Spicer, is get the hell back in the shower and finish up so we can go to bed!"

Jack shook his head, blaming the exhaustion that both of them were suffering from. He walked over to the shower and the tall man resumed his position on the counter. When Jack removed his towel, Chase glanced over once more to him, wanting to see. His face turned completely red at the sight of the boy's naked body.

"_What the HELL am I doing?"_ Chase thought. "_For a moment I actually gave a shit about what happened to him. And why did I want to see him naked!"_ Chase didn't notice, but his breathing became slightly irregular as the images of the boy naked in front of him flashed into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking it. The boy's skin looked so soft, his body so perfect. He had never noticed it before, but Jack was...was..._"beautiful."_

Chases eyes widened as this word echoed through his thoughts. He placed his head in his hands and grabbed his hair. It was the damned chemical that Jack had put into him it had to be! There was no other logical explanation for it. When Jack finished his shower, he reached out, grabbed his towel, and walked out, holding it around his waist. Then he blow dried his hair, and walked to his bedroom, with his new obedient friend right behind him. Chase once again averted his eyes when the boy got dressed, and went into bed. The bed was big. Big enough for the both of them. But Chase didn't want to, especially since the way he had been feeling. He decided to sit up against the wall. He didn't get to sleep very quickly. Jack kept on shifting in his bed, which disturbed the dark lord. He eventually opened his eyes.

"Jack, would you stay still please!"

The boy sat up and sighed, his messy red hair in his face.

"Sorry Chase. I can't get comfy. These burns are still hurting me."

"Damn it. Why does your shower even go that hot?"

Jack shrugged. Chase sighed. "Just come with me."

The boy followed the man back into the bathroom. Chase grabbed bottle of lotion and ordered Jack to take his shirt off. The pale youth did as he was told, and Chase began rubbing it all over the boy. The burns were a bit worse off than he thought. Jack winced at first at the very cold liquid being spread on his back, and then relaxed as it started to feel good. Really good. Chase had soft but strong hands. Jack was so tired that he felt himself falling asleep standing up. His eyes closed and his feet began to stumble from underneath him. Chase grabbed the boy just as he was collapsing.

"Sorry...I guess I am just a bit tired."

Chase didn't say a thing He finished up with the lotion, and then took a roll of bandages and wrapped them around the boy until the top of him was covered. They began walking back to the bedroom, but Jack didn't make it. He collapsed onto the ground, fast asleep. So the dark overlord just scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to bed.

When the fiery hair boy woke up, he felt extremely rested. He had no idea how long he had been out, but it had been long enough. He tried sitting up, but winced at the slight sting on his torso. He was shirtless, but wrapped in bandages. Chase Young was beside him. He was sitting up, with his back supported by the headboard. But he was asleep. His hands folded neatly in his lap. Jack sat there and just stared. Chase was so stressed lately, and the boy honestly did feel bad. He always idolized Chase. His power, his status, and his amazing good looks. He was strong and smart and sexy. Everything seemed perfect about him. Jack always just wanted to be close to Chase, and even when Jack was developing his mind control compound, he had thoughts about other things he was going to make Chase do. Besides taking over the world, Jack was going to make the attractive man do things that the boy had dreamed about ever since he saw Chase Young. Jack felt himself starting to get aroused, and tried to take his mind off of it. But he couldn't. Jack eventually leaned into the man sleeping beside him.

"Chase...are you awake?"

There was no reply. Jack went in close.

"Hello...Chase..."

Still no reply. Jack put one hand on the man's leg and got himself so close that their noses just touched. Then he tilted his head slightly to the side and pressed his lips lightly against Chases. He closed his eyes and cautiously pressed deeper. Chase's eyes shot opened, and out of instant reflex, smacked Jack across the face. The boy fell off the bed and onto the ground with a loud _THUD! _He groaned. The overlord got up and walked over to Jack.

"What the FUCK was that?" The man screamed.

"What do you mean? I was making sure you were still breathing! You were so damn still I thought you died!" Jack lied. Chase knew it was a lie, but he personally didn't care. Today Jack was going to fix this damn mess that he had created, and both of them could get back to their normal lives. But first the small boy was hungry. He decided to go to the kitchen and fix breakfast. Chase followed, and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. By the size and the looks of the rest of the house, the dark lord was very disappointed at the small kitchen. The chair was ugly and uncomfortable. Jack stood at the stove, making scrambled eggs. He was absolutely starved.

"Chase, do you want some eggs?"

There was no reply. The boy turned around to see the overlords head down on his arms, which were folded on the table.

"Chase, are you ok?" He said a bit louder than his last sentence. Chases head slowly looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Jack didn't notice it earlier, but the man looked terrible. All the colour had left his face, aside from a line of red stretching across his nose and slightly around his cheeks. Jack knew that look all too well. Chase had a fever. The symptoms of the chemical must be getting worse.

"I...I asked if you wanted some eggs..."

"No."

The dark haired man put his head back down. Jack looked at him with concern, then walked over to the freezer to grab a bag of ice. He sat down at the table with a huge plate of eggs and bacon. He handed Chase the ice. The man looked at him, confused.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's for your fever."

Chase looked at him. "How do you know I have a fever?"

"I can just tell..."'

Chase threw the bag of ice on his head and watched Jack as he ate. He was fascinated.

"How the hell does someone that small eat that amount?"

The red haired boy shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. While Chase watched, he felt his stomach churn. He felt bile starting to rise in his throat, and he ran over to the sink with his hand over his mouth. The contents of his stomached ended up coming out of his mouth and into the stainless steel sink. Jack all of a sudden didn't feel very hungry and pushed the eggs away from him. He ran over to Chase and grabbed his hair, holding it back while the man finished throwing up. Then he grabbed Chase a bottle of water and sat him down at the table while he cleaned up. When that was all finished, the two went back down into the work station. Chase lied on the couch that he woke up on yesterday, placing the bag of ice on his head. It was already half melted. The albino youth walked over to him and put a thermometer in his mouth. Chase felt stupid, but also felt too sick to care. One thing he did notice was how different Jack looked. His hair wasn't filled with products. It was still slightly spiked, but softer spiked. It was a mess though, and looked cute on him. His face wasn't covered in his normal black goth makeup, and he just wore a very big, loose black T-shirt and silk green pj pants. He looked half normal for once.

The thermometer beeped, and Jack removed it from the man's mouth.

"Holy shit, Chase!"

The thermometer read 105.2 degrees. Jack grabbed the man's hand and pulled him off the couch and pulled him to the bathroom. This room was really becoming familiar to Chase.

"Spicer, you idiot let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jack started up the bathtub with freezing cold water. "Your fever is getting too severe. We need to bring it down fast!"

Chase looked at him. "You aren't a doctor, Spicer. What do you know?"

"I have a bad immune system. I get sick all the time. I know every symptom and what to do for it. When I was 6 I got a throat infection that made my temperature rise like yours. My skin started to blister from the heat. My babysitter took me to the hospital, and they instantly put me in an ice bath to bring the fever down."

Chase didn't argue. Jack did look like the type that gets sick. A lot. Besides, he didn't have the strength to argue.

"You...you can keep your clothes on if you want..." Jack stammered. "I mean, I don't know if there are...any spare clothes around here that would fit you after..."

Chase didn't really care about Spicer's ramblings. He decided that getting his clothes wet would be a bad idea, but the last thing he wanted was to strip down naked with the red headed boy in the room. So Chase decided to take off everything but his pants. He noticed Jack was gawking at him. But he didn't care. He winced stepping into the water. It was as cold as ice. He was hesitant at first. The evil dark lord wasn't a very big fan of cold temperatures. He preferred summer over winter, and definitely warm water to cold water. But the young boy at his side was persistent.

"You have to get in Chase. A fever this high is dangerous to your health."

The man was about to protest, but found he still didn't have the energy. So he stepped into the bath, gasping as the cold wrapped around his body. First his feet, then legs, then it began to soak into a very tender region. That was the worst part. Eventually he was submerged in the water, his head lying against the back of the tub behind him. It was still cold, but somehow refreshing. He could head Jack talking, but he could barely hear him. The boy sounded so far away. So Chase opened his eyes (which were shut tight due to the cold water) and saw Jack in the water with him, completely naked.

"Spicer, what the hell are you doing now?"

"Something you and I have both wanted." Jack said, leaning on top of the man and kissing him. Chase struggled and tried to push the small boy off of him. Water splashed over the sides of the tub with Chase's struggles, but the boy was freakishly strong.

"Jack...mmngh...get...get OFF!"

"You don't want me to." The red haired boy broke away and began to go down Chase's body. The man started to breathe heavily. He reached one hand and touched the boys pale skin. It was soft. Jack touched Chase's growing erection. This made the dark haired man gasp. He felt his heart pounding.

"Tell me you want it, Chase."

The overlord kept his mouth closed, not saying a word. Jack grabbed the man's long cock in his hands and squeezed. Chase moaned and moved his hips up.

"Say you want it!"

"No!"

So Jack took the man's hard erection and put the tip near the entrance to his behind. Chase wanted it so badly he practically whined.

"Come on Chase, just say you want it, and you get it."

"..."

"Say it."

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

"I want it."

"Chase."

The man frowned. He didn't feel anything.

"I said I wanted it!"

"CHASE!"

"WHAT!"

The man opened his eyes quickly and sat up, coughing. He frantically looked around the room. He still had his pants on. He was still in the ice cold water. Jack wasn't naked. He was fully clothed beside him, holding one of Chase's arms, and the back of his head. The man noticed that his own breathing was shallow and uneven. He started to breathe normally.

"Chase, can you hear me?"

He looked over. Jack had a very worried look on his face. The front of the boy's shirt was soaked with water. In fact, there was water practically everywhere.

"What...what happened?"

"You started to pass out, so I tried holding your head above the water, but then you started to struggle and scream. I think you were hallucinating from your fever."

"_That wasn't real..."_ Chase thought to himself. He started to grow frustrated with his minds newfound attraction for Spicer. The man stood up quickly, holding onto a metal bar on the wall for support. He was incredibly dizzy.

"Alright, Spicer. Back to the lab until you figure out how to cure this!"

Jack didn't move. "Chase, I really think you should just stay in the water for a few more minutes. Your fever..."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" The man screamed. He was fed up with all of it. "I WANT YOU TO GO DOWN TO THE DAMN LAB, FIND A CURE, SO I CAN GET RID OF ALL THESE BLOODY NUSIANCES, ESPECIALLY ONE BIG NUSIANCE NAMED JACK SPICER!"

With that, Chase stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. Jack sat on the ground, holding back tears. Even after everything, he still didn't want his idol to see him cry.

They both went to the basement in silence. Chase sat back down on the couch, and Jack sat at his computer, silently working. The evil overlord pressed his fingers to his temples. He felt bad for yelling at Jack. Chase never felt bad for anyone. Only Spicer. And it wasn't just this one incident, either. Whenever Jack didn't have anywhere to live, Chase felt bad, which is the only reason he ever offered his home to the snivelling worm in the first place. He would make an excuse like he used the boy to do housework, like a slave, but Chase's jungle cats always did those things, and did them well. He didn't need anyone. But something about the big red eyes of his, just made Chase give in almost every time. It's the only reason the little idiot was alive. Otherwise, Chase would have killed him when he first met him.

But this incident was different. Because Jack was upset, and it was his fault. He felt guilty for hurting the boy. Yes, all of this was Jack's fault in the first place, but he was trying to fix it at least. And he had been helping Chase the whole time.

"Spicer..."

The youth turned his chair around. He didn't say anything. The man could tell that the boy had been crying. His pale cheeks were stained with tears.

"I...I am...I am sorry for yelling at you."

Jack wiped his eyes. "W...what?"

Chase was a bit infuriated at having to repeat himself.

"I said I am sorry, Spicer. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was incredibly rude and unprofessional of me. I am just not feeling very well, but that is still no excuse to treat you like that. You were only trying to help."

It was a longer apology than when he rehearsed it in his head, but Chase just needed to go until his conscience felt a bit better. A smile grew on Jack Spicer's face.

"Chase, its ok I understand. You are really stressed right now and not feeling well. It's ok."

Jack turned his chair back around and began typing. He felt warm inside. Chase had actually apologized to him. Jack didn't know if it was the chemical compound taking over the man's brain, the high fever, or if Chase was being genuine. But whatever the case, it started to make Jack feel pinpricks of guilt at his heart. He began to rethink controlling Chase's mind. The man did trust him to cure him, after all. After a lot of thinking, Jack decided he would instead just find the cure. But one question kept him from starting. He once again turned around in his chair. The man was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Chase?"

Both eyes opened and glared over at the youth sitting on the chair. "Yes?"

"If I create this cure, how do I know you aren't just going to take it and then kill me?"

That was something Chase had actually thought of. The evil lord wanted nothing more than to kill the pathetic youth for making his life a living hell. But that was just at the beginning. Chase had no idea if it was just the chemical in his brain or if it was truly his feelings, but he lost most of his urges to kill the small boy.

"Spicer, there is no possible way for me to convince you 100 percent that I won't kill you. Hell, even I don't know for certain what I will do. All I can really do is to give you my word, right now, as a warrior, that I will not harm or kill you."

Those words were the things that Jack needed to hear. He turned back to his computer and began working harder than ever. Eventually, Jack found something while researching. It was a complicated compound that could reverse the actions of the first chemical, and rid of it once and for all. He quickly began researching the compound, and where it could be found. Eventually, he found something.

"Damn it!" He yelled and smashed his keyboard with his fists. Chase was asleep, but woke up, started by the noise.

"What? What happened?"

Jack pointed at his screen. "The chemical I need can only be found in a flower called the Xitange. But it went extinct over a hundred years ago."

Chase walked over to the screen and stared at the page.

"You know, I think I know someone who might be able to help us..."

After stopping at Chase's palace to grab a change of clothes (Chase ended up just grabbing a plain shirt and pants, he felt too weak to wear his armour) they stood in front of the old run down building that Hannibal Roy Bean lived in. Of course, it only looked run down from the outside. Inside was a lot nicer, with equipment and machines. It was nothing someone would want to live in, most people would find it too cold and metal. But to Hannibal, it felt like home. Chase walked up to the door and knocked first, so as to not be rude. They were asking him a favour, after all, and Chase was in no condition to force it out of the bean. The door creaked opened and there stood Hannibal, in his giant bean form.

"Now now, what can I do for you two gentlemen this evening?" He said sarcastically.

"Hannibal, we have come to ask a favour of you."

"A favour? Now that is interesting. And just what kind of favour do you want me to do for you two?"

"Well...we..." Jack stammered, trying to take charge as to let Chase reserve his strength. "We are looking for a flower that went extinct about a hundred years ago and...

"And just what makes you think I would have one?"

Chase pushed Jack to the side. "Because, I know that you use to collect extracts of different flowers and herbs, especially ones that could be used to alter minds, make people stronger, and make people more evil. We are looking for something from the Xitange flower."

Hannibal rolled the name around in his brain. "Hmmm...yes...yes I do believe I remember that flower. I believe I have an extract of it..."

Chase felt a jolt of hope shoot up his body, but it was quickly dismissed with suspicion.

"What do you want in return, Hannibal?"

The bean thought. He knew Chase wouldn't do just anything. He knew the man would rather die than do most of the degrading tasks the bean asked of him. But the younger one. Jack. He knew that his pathetic mind could easily be manipulated and persuaded. And Hannibal didn't want very much.

"I'll tell you what. I will give you instructions on how to get to the extract, and you leave me the boy."

"No. I need him." Chase demanded. And it was true.

"Obviously more than the extract..."

"What do you want with him anyway?"

Hannibal smiled. "I want to rape him and then kill him, using his blood in an experiment."

Jack whimpered and stepped closer to Chase. The thoughts terrified him. Even though Chase couldn't kill him at the moment, Hannibal sure as hell could.

"Well then no deal, Hannibal."

The bean grew angry with this. He had already had his mind set on raping the virgin youth. So he grabbed Chase by the neck with one of his tentacles and threw him out of the way. Then grabbed Jack and began to drag him inside. Chase used all of his reserved strength and ran towards the boy, trying not to separate them too much. Jack screamed. This turned Hannibal on more as he dropped the youth to the ground and began tearing the boy's clothes off with his tentacles.

"Stop!" Chase screamed. Hannibal turned around quickly, ready to attack his enemy.

"Listen. If I give you myself, will you leave the boy alone?"

Hannibal pondered it. It was a good offer. He just never thought Chase would go to that level.

"Fine. It's a deal."

Before they began, Chase walked over to Jack, who was on the floor, hugging his knees and crying. He took one hand and began stroking Jacks fiery red hair.

"I am very sorry about this, Spicer." With that, Chase hit the boy as hard as he could over the head. Jack instantly blacked out.

When Jack regained his consciousness, his head was pounding. He noticed too that he was cold. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. It was dark, but he recognized where he was. It was a little ways away from Hannibal's. He was lying on Chase Young's lap underneath a tree. Chase looked dead. His face was even whiter than Jacks now. His clothes were torn and his wrists were bandaged up. The boy leaned over and pressed his ear against the man's chest. He was still breathing which was a good sign. So Jack slightly shook him.

"Chase...Chase please wake up." The man stirred and slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain throughout is body.

"Jack...you're alright."

The boy nodded. "I'm fine. What happened to you?"

Chase shook his head, trying to forget the memories of the terrible things that just happened to him.

"Nothing. We better get going. I know where the extract is."

The albino boy wanted to ask more questions about what happened, but decided it was a little too sensitive of a subject for Chase at the moment. He nodded his head and the two of them were on their way. Chase told Jack that they had to go back to the boy's basement and grab a few things. Mostly, Chase just wanted some painkillers and something nice to lie on for a bit.

"The Ying-Yang world?" Jack was packing a small bag full of different Shen Gong Wu, reluctant to part with them. Chase sat on the couch, running fingers through his hair, which was too greasy and messy for his likes.

"Yes, in the old chamber that Hannibal was locked away to."

"And why do we need to give up ALL my Shen Gong Wu for this?"

Chase cast an evil glare over to the boy. "Because, the monks have the Ying Yang yoyo, and since all of this was your fault in the first place..."

"Yeah yeah, ok." Jack said, waving his hand. Chase leaned his head back on the couch. The two blue pills that Jack gave him made him feel a bit drowsy, and on top of his exhaustion...

Jack felt sad about parting with the Shen Gong Wu. It took a lot of hard work to collect them, and now he was giving them up, just like that. But Chase was right. All of these problems were caused by him. And Jack did very badly want to help Chase. He didn't care much at first, but seeing how much the man was suffering made Jack change his mind. He looked over to see the dark lord with his head back. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Chase?" The boy whispered. Chase's head moved slightly and his lips parted.

"Spicer..."

Jack didn't know if the man was talking in his sleep or not.

"Yes, Chase?"

"What do you think of me?"

The red haired boy had no idea what to say. He had no idea if Chase was actually conscious right now or not. The man's head was still back, his eyes shut. So Jack just kept on organizing the Shen Gong Wu in the bag while he talked, trying to keep from saying the wrong thing.

"Well Chase...I think you're evil...and very powerful..."

"Do you find me attractive?"

Jack stopped. He didn't know if this was a trick or not. Of course he found Chase attractive. He found him incredibly attractive. In fact, Jack thought about the man's amazing looks almost every night. His dark beautiful hair, his amazingly toned body, everything about him was perfect to Jack. But he would never say that...not out loud.

"Well...I...umm...you...you are..."

"Because I think you are attractive, Spicer."

"What?"

The boy never got a reply. Chase was fast asleep. Jack had heard him the first time, but wanted confirmation on what the man had said. He said Jack was attractive... A blush ran across the boys face. A compliment from Chase Young like that, whether he was conscious or not, still meant quite a bit to the boy. When Jack was finished packing everything, he went over to the couch, threw a blanket over him and Chase, and fell asleep.

Chase was awake again within an hour. He was feeling slightly better, with enough energy to make the trip to the Ying Yang world and back, but not much energy for anything else. He still felt very sick to his stomach and his fever wasn't completely gone. But everything had improved just a bit. He noticed the young boy lying beside him. He nudged the boy to wake him up.

"Spicer! Get up. We have things to do."

Jack rubbed his eyes sleepily and rolled over. "Five more minutes..."

"No not five more minutes!" Chase said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off the boy. Jack sat up, very badly wanting to sleep more. But he knew arguing would be pointless. He walked over to one of his work desks, grabbed a brush, and began to run it through his tangled hair. Chase stood up, regaining a bit of balance, and grabbed the bag of Shen Gong Wu lying on the floor. When both of them were ready, they stopped once at Chase's palace one more time to grab new clothes and continued to the monks place. On the way there, Jack was much more talkative then Chase would have liked.

"Chase, what do you remember from before we took a nap?"

The man looked down at Jack. "We got there, I told you to pack the Shen Gong Wu, where we were going, and then I blacked out."

Jack felt a slight bit of disappointment. Either Chase really was just talking in his sleep, or he regrets ever saying the boy was attractive.

"So...what happened to you at Hannibal's?" Jack inquired, eyeing the bandages on Chase's arm.

Chase hesitated for a moment, and then noticed Jack was just curious about the man's wrists. He held up one wrist.

"He said he needed blood for an experiment he was attempting. So he drained as much as possible."

"Why did you knock me out then?"

Chase knew what Jack was trying to get out of him. "Just so you couldn't see what happened, Spicer."

Jack didn't want to pry too much, but he was so curious. "How much did he... do to you?" The boy was now looking lower. Chase turned his head, and didn't answer the question. Jack already knew the answer though. Even though Chase was trying his hardest to cover up his uncomfortableness, it was still slightly noticeable.

When they reached the temple, Jack was a bit hesitant to go up to it, but Chase grabbed his arm and forced him forward. By the time they had reached the entrance, all four monks and their master, Master Fung, were at the doorway.

"Jack Spicer and Chase Young! What do you want!" Omi said. Jack held up his hands.

"We...we aren't here to do anything bad. We promise. We...we just want to make a trade!" Chase sighed and rolled his eyes at how pathetic the boy had just sounded. The monks were very suspicious.

"Why in the world should we trust you, Jack?" Raimundo said. The red haired boy pointed to the bag that Chase threw on the ground. The string on it came loose and a few of the Shen Gong Wu spilled onto the ground. The monks picked up a few, trying them out to see if they were real. They most certainly were. While the monks played, Master Fung took a step closer.

"What do you want for these Shen Gong Wu?"

Chase stepped forward. "Just the Ying Yang yoyo."

It went very quiet. Not knowing the reasoning behind them wanting the Ying Yang yoyo made them nervous. It could be some sort of trap. It was a trade that made little sense unless you knew exactly what they wanted with it. No evil would willingly give up such objects of power like this without some sort of plan.

"What's your plan, Chase and Jack?" Omi asked suspiciously. Chase had already expected them to be suspicious.

"Believe me when I say to you that our intentions with the Ying Yang yoyo are not evil."

"You can understand if we find that a bit hard to believe, Chase Young." Master Fung said. The dark lord nodded.

"I understand your concern, but unfortunately cannot reveal to you the details of our problem."

It was a hard deal to pass up. There were quite a few of the magical items in the bag, most of them quite powerful. Eventually the five of them agreed to take the deal. When the trade was done, the two evil beings left, and the monks went to the vault to put away their new treasure. But all of them were still slightly disturbed by the deal. Nothing about it made sense. Evil rarely ever teamed up, especially Chase with someone like Jack. And the deal itself seemed incredibly unfair through their eyes. They decided the next day they would break into Jacks house and try to find out what evil was up to.

When the two arrived in the Ying Yang world, Chase was a bit unsettled. He admittedly didn't know his way around. He hadn't been to this place very much. Jack knew exactly where to go though. They began walking in total silence. It made Jack uncomfortable. At home, he always had the gentle hum of machines and robots. A lot of the time he would listen to music. But here, it was dead silent.

"So...Chase...how are you feeling?"

The man gave Jack a sharp look. "How the hell do you think I'm feeling, worm?"

Jack put his head down."Sorry."

Once again, Chase was getting upset at the damned feeling he kept getting. The stupid guilt. Now he was feeling it just for snapping at the boy.

"No, I'm sorry Spicer. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I am still feeling quite terrible."

Jack decided to try and just deal with the silence. Even though Chase apologized, he could tell the man was getting mad at him asking so many questions. So Jack took the Ying Yang yoyo out of his pocket and began to play. After a while, Chase was getting annoyed with this, and was about to ask the boy to stop, when Jack was grabbed, the yoyo falling out of his hands. Then Chase looked back he saw Hannibal standing there, one tentacle around Jacks mouth, the other around a dagger that was stabbed into the boys back.

"Hannibal!"

The bean laughed and dropped Jack to the ground. The boy was unconscious. Chase ran up to the bean, and tried to attack. But he was too weak. Hannibal easily blocked Chase's moves and wrapped one of his tentacles around the man's leg, flipping him to the ground. Then Hannibal grabbed the Ying Yang yoyo still lying on the ground.

"You trapped me here long ago, Chase Young, now it's your turn!" Chase built up all the strength he could find, and got up, attacking again, this time with much more force. Hannibal struggled a bit more this time. In the middle of their battle, the yoyo dropped and rolled over to Jack, who slowly stirred back to consciousness. Chase grabbed Hannibal from behind, holding both his tentacles with one hand and pressing on the beans head with another. He knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer. His burst of strength was running out. He had to think of a plan and quick...

"Chase!" Jack screamed. The man looked over and saw Jack standing there, blood dripping from him, with the Ying Yang yoyo in his hands. He quickly used the item and made a portal back to the other world. Chase used his last bit of strength to throw Hannibal out the portal, and Jack closed it. They both collapsed on the ground. Chase was panting, but noticed that he heard no noise from Jack. He looked over and the boy was lying on the ground face down.

"Spicer!" The man got up and ran over to the boy. The stab wasn't fatal itself, but the amount of blood Jack was losing was critical. Applying pressure around the dagger, Chase slowly pulled it out. He knew how to handle wounds like this. Blood poured out of the gaping hole in the boys back. Chase ripped a part of his own shirt off and tied it tightly around Jack. He repeated this until his and Jack's shirt was completely ripped up, soaked in blood, and tied around the boy. Then he sat down beside him, attempting to wake the boy up. Eventually, Jack regained his consciousness.

"Chase...?"

"About time you woke up, Spicer. Let's get going so we can get out of this damn place."

The boy felt pain in his back. A lot of it. He remembered getting stabbed.

"I'm...not dead?"

The man stood up and scoffed. "No, Spicer. The stab wasn't that bad."

But when Jack stood up, he had a hard time keeping his balance. Chase knew the boy was too weak to make it on his own. So the man picked the young fragile boy up in his arms and threw him on his back. Jack reached his hands around and clung onto Chase's neck, and wrapped his legs around the man's body. Jack was very tired and happy to be riding on Chase's back. The man was warm, and smelled so good. The boy always loved the scent of his idol. And the feeling of his skin against the man's made Jack feel safe. Once in a while he would take a look around and tell Chase where to go.

The evil lord was so very tired. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this bad. His fever was still up, which made him feel tired and warm. His stomach still hurt, but was too empty for him to throw up. He felt dizzy from blood loss, and his behind hurt from Hannibal. It was a little irritating having to carry the young injured boy on his back. But he knew it was all going to be over with soon.

They eventually arrived at the empty place that once housed Hannibal Roy Bean. Jack slipped off the man's back. He was still dizzy and unstable, and stumbled when we walked. Every time Jack stumbled though, Chase absently grabbed his arm to stable the boy. They searched for a bit, and eventually found the extract. Then the two used the Ying Yang yoyo and hurried home.

The Xiaolin monks searched through Jacks lab. Kimiko went to his computer to see if she could hack into it. The other three monks carefully looked through papers and shelves to see what things they could find. There wasn't very much. A lot of it was just tools, microscopes, and various different oils and chemicals. The papers were mostly blueprints of robots. Clay found a recipe for BBQ cooked ribs that he quickly put in his boot. Eventually Kimiko hacked into Jacks computer.

"Hey guys look at this!"

The monks all crowed around the glowing screen.

"It seems like the last activity that Jack has been doing is searching a certain chemical. It looks like he is trying to alter it to make some sort of brain control chemical!"

"But what does that have to do with the Ying Yang yoyo..." Raimundo's inquiry was cut short by the sounds of footsteps. The monks couldn't find an exit quick enough, and decided to hide.

Jack and Chase came down the steps into the basement."Alright, Chase. I just have to get the right compound out of this extract, make a couple small alterations so it will react properly, and then you will be cured."

"Let me help you first, Spicer."

So the boy sat on his work stool while Chase grabbed the first aid kit sitting on a top shelf. He cut the makeshift bandages off the boy. The cut was still bleeding a bit, and the rags were soaked. Chase knew that it was a lot of blood for the small boy to be losing. So he cleaned the cut first, making the boy tense up and flinch. Every time Chase felt the boys muscles tighten, he got a bad urge to help the boy relax. Eventually he gave into his urges and began rubbing the young boys back with one hand while he cleaned the cut with the other.

Jack was getting very confused with Chase's mood swings. At sometimes he would be evil and cruel towards the boy, mad at him for causing all of this, and at other times he was sweet and caring and gentle. The alcohol being rubbed on his wound stung, but Chase's warm hand rubbing him helped the boy relax. The wound was still bleeding, and Chase knew very well that it needed stitched. He wasn't a doctor, but he had lived long enough and gotten hurt in enough battles to know how to stitch close a wound better than any professional. He surprisingly found a needle and some thread that would normally be used in a hospital. He wasn't sure why Jack had all of these things. He handed the boy a clean rag.

"Here, bite down on this."

"Why?"

"Because this is going to hurt. A lot."

So the albino youth bit down on the cloth, and Chase gently tensed the skin together, poking the needle through the skin fast, trying to minimize the pain Jack went through. The boy screamed into the cloth and bit down as hard as he could. Tears welled up in his eyes and began to pour down his cheeks. He wasn't very good a dealing with pain. Every time Chase poked the needle through Jacks skin and heard the boy scream, he felt like the needle was going through his own heart. These feelings for the boy were getting stronger and stronger. But Chase had to wonder, what if even after he was cured, the feelings still remained? There was a chance of that. The more he thought about it, the more he started to realize that this feeling had been inside him ever since he met the pathetic youth. They just weren't as strong, and therefore easier for Chase to ignore or dismiss. But he started to remember certain incidents where he gave into the boy. It wasn't all the time, but it was definitely there. Hell, if he didn't have any feelings for Jack, he never would even acknowledge the boys existence. He would never be allowed in Chase's palace, for starters. The dark prince wasn't a big fan of visitors. But for some reason he always allowed Jack in, and entertained the boy's pathetic pleas. He never knew it before, but deep down, he has always wanted Jack. He has always wanted the little red head around.

"_I love him...I always have..."_

Chase took the scissors and cut the last bit of string from his stitching. Jack's whole body was shaking from the shock and pain. He had his hands up at his eyes, sobbing. Chase turned the boy so he was facing him. His eyes were red (more so than usual) and his beautiful pale cheeks were once again stained with tears. The overlord reached one hand up and placed it on the boys face.

"I'm sorry that hurt so much..."

Jack nudged into the hand slightly. It felt good.

"It's all right." The boy sobbed. "I'm fine..."

Chase lost control. His wants... his cravings... they took over him. He lost control of every thought and every movement he made. His heart began to beat faster and his breath more rapid and he started to lean into the boy. Jack just barely had time to be shocked when his lips were pressed against Chase's for the second time, but this time both of them were awake. The kiss seemed to make all of his pain go away. Chase pulled the boy off the stool and brought him onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. Jack's legs went on either side of Chase's and he twitched when he felt something hard slightly rub against him. He tried deepening the kiss by opening his mouth, and the dark lord eagerly accepted. His tongue rushed in quickly, and Jack's tongue did the same. The two male's hands started to wander. Jack's small pale hands went up to Chase's hair, tangled in them, and pushed his head slightly closer to him. One of the man's hands kept Jack's back supported, while the other one moved to the boys lower regions. It started near the youth's knee, and began to trace up. Jack's breath started to go very fast as he knew where Chase's hand was headed. He began to moan when the hand reached his inner thigh. It felt so good. It was what Jack always dreamed of. What he always wanted...but...

The boy broke the kiss and pushed at Chase's chest. "GET OFF!" He shouted. The man took his hand off of his boy lover and set it behind him, startled. Jack wiped his mouth and stood up, panting. Chase stood up too.

"Jack...why did you stop?"

There was no reply. The boy just stood there, with his head down.

"Do... do you not want me?"

No...I...I mean yes...but...I just..." Jack was having a hard time explaining it. "I do want you Chase! More than anything! But not...not like this."

The man stood there looking very confused.

"Before, I wanted you to be my evil slave. I just wanted you to protect me on command, to destroy all of my enemies, and maybe a bit of a sex slave on the side... but... I don't want that anymore. I don't know what caused this, but I don't just want your body, I want you as well. I..."

Jack bit his lip.

"I love you..."

There was a pause. No one said anything. Then Chase spoke up.

"Jack...I...I wasn't trying to just have sex with you..." He moved in closer and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. "I love you too."

Jack's eyes looked up at the man, then shut tight and looked down at the floor.

"I want to believe you...I honestly do. But you aren't...you right now!" He said, pushing the man away again. "I want the _real___Chase Young, not a sleep deprived, mind altered one! Everything you say right now could easily be due to your status right now, and I don't want to take advantage of that, even though it's what I have dreamed. Now sit down while I finish creating the antidote."

Every word that Jack had just said hurt him. After so long... so long of trying... he finally had Chase Young...and he turned him away. Chase didn't know what to think. He had practically thrown himself at the boy, and had been rejected. He wanted Jack. He wanted him more than anything else. His body craved the boy. Maybe after he was given the antidote...

It didn't take long for Jack to finish the formula. When he did, it was quickly put into a syringe and injected into Chase.

"It should take about an hour or two to kick in." Jack yawned.

"Why don't you come lie down with me, Spicer. We have both had a rough couple days, and we both could use a nap."

Jack agreed with this. Now that Chase had mentioned it, he was so incredibly tired, and the couch looked very inviting. So the two of them lied on the couch. Chase's arm went around Jack's shoulders and Jack rested his head slightly on Chase. Within a minute, both of them were fast asleep.

Meanwhile, the Xiaolin Dragons came out of their hiding places, quite disturbed and confused at the sights that had just happened in front of them. All four of them had hid in spots that had allowed them to witness the events quite clearly. They momentarily stopped to see Jack and Chase cuddled up together on the couch asleep. They were trying to make sure what they saw was actually real. Kimiko flipped open her cell phone and snapped a quick picture, just in case she still didn't believe it later. Omi was almost completely oblivious to everything going on.

"It's always good to know that even evil has best friends, just like us!" He said, wrapping his tiny arms around his friends. The other three monks looked at their oblivious friend.

"Yeah...Omi...we aren't...quite that "friendly" with each other." Raimundo shuddered. The entire way home, the little naive monk continued to ask questions that his friends did not want to answer.

Chase was the first to wake up. He had no idea how long he had been asleep for. It had to have been at least a few hours. Hopefully long enough for the cure to work. He carefully removed himself from the entanglement of the small boy beside him, and walked across the room. He was most certainly feeling better. His stomach pains were gone, his fever was down, and he had a bit more energy. But the best part was no coughing and no chest pain when he was far away from Jack. The man sighed. It was finally over. He could go back to his palace and...

Chase looked over at the sleeping boy, and all of his emotions flooded his mind again. Chase clenched his fist.

"_Damn it..."_

He still loved the boy. He still wanted him. He still craved to have sex with him, and to hold him. But Chase was feeling much more rational now, and began to think.

"_I love him. There is no doubt about it. But my reputation. What will the others think of me if they found out I was with...with...that snivelling whiny idiot!"_

He knew he needed time to think. So he decided to go home and just take a nice long shower. But first, looking around to make sure no one was there, he kissed Jack on the forehead and pulled the blanket over top of the boy.

When Jack woke up, he still felt horrible. He was still tired and wanted to sleep more. His back was stiff and pain shot up from it. But worst of all, Jack didn't feel the warmth of his idol. He slowly sat up, wincing at the pain.

"Ch...Chase?"

The quiet call echoed in the empty basement, and echoed back into Jack's heart. Chase had just left. No thank you, no "how are you feeling", no "I still love you even after taking the antidote and I want to have sex with you and spend the rest of my life with you..."

He was just gone. Jack sobbed quietly to himself for an hour, feeling heartbroken. He had gotten his hopes up. He thought maybe...just maybe...him and Chase were going to be together.

But his hopes were lost...

After he finished crying, determination fuelled by anger set in. He hated everyone. All he wanted was revenge on everyone now. The boy got up and instantly went to his workbench, grabbing a black cloak from the wall and draping it over himself.

After his shower, Chase went to his bedroom and slept once again, for a good 9 to 10 hours. He could have actually slept longer, if an annoying purple ghost didn't fly through his door shrieking.

"What the HELL did I tell you about just coming in here, Wuya!"

"Chase! There is a Shen Gong Wu active! It's the..."

"I don't care, leave me alone."

But Wuya's persistent shrill screams continued until the dark lord gave in. He grabbed his armour, and was off with his jungle cats.

Jack sat at his table, fixing up a few of his bots, when his Shen Gong Wu detector set off. He smiled an evil smile and grabbed the Ying Yang yoyo. His only Shen Gong Wu.

Everyone showed up to the battle. The four monks, Jack, Wuya, Chase, and Hannibal. It was a bit awkward of a silence at first. There was quite a bit going on in everyone's mind. The monks were still creeped out and confused at the sights they saw the other day, and didn't know what to think of Jack and Chase. Hannibal was downright pissed at both Jack and Chase, and wasn't there to get the Shen Gong Wu, but to attack them. Jack was incredibly angry at Chase, and wanted to do something to get back at him. Chase was very upset that Jack was there. He didn't think Jack was in any condition to be up and out.

The first person to make a move was Jack. He called for his Jack bots, which came flooding in. They first attacked the monks, who had started towards the mystical object. Jack then began to run for it when Hannibal Roy Bean attacked him. He grabbed Jack by a leg, causing the boy to tumble to the ground. Then he raised one tentacle and was about to hit the boy when Chase ran over and grabbed the bean, throwing him. Hannibal was starting to get upset with Chase's damned persistence, and they began to fight. Eventually, Chase grabbed Hannibal, pulled a dagger from his boot, and stabbed it into the beans back, the way he had done to Jack.

"How does it feel, you son of a bitch!"

Hannibal fell to the ground. Chase didn't make the same mistake the bean did. His dagger was poison tipped. Hannibal was dead within a few minutes of horrible convulsions and screams. Everyone except for Chase was horrified at the sight. Chase just stood there and smiled. Revenge was always one of his strong points. The dark lord walked over to Jack and extended a hand out to him. The boy reluctantly accepted the hand, and stood up.

"You shouldn't have come here, Spicer. You haven't recovered fully from your wound."

"What do you care?" Jack burst out, tears beginning again. "You're back to your old self now! You don't care about me anymore. You would rather me just die!"

Chase was very upset about this comment. "If I wanted you to die, then I would have let Hannibal finish you off!"

"Well then, why didn't you?"

"Because, Jack Spicer, I still fucking love you!" And Chase pulled the young boy into a powerful embrace. Jack just grabbed onto the man's shirt and cried. Chase stroked the soft, spiky red locks.

"Shhh Jack, it's alright..."

"I...I love you Chase..." Jack sobbed.

"I love you too Jack. Let's take you home."

Chase teleported back to his palace, Jack still held tightly in his arms. Everyone stood speechless. The monks weren't as surprised, as they had seen enough the day before. But it was still a bit of a shock. Wuya was completely speechless. She floated on the same spot, not saying anything, her ghostly mouth hung open.

Chase's palace was silent. All except for Chase's bedroom. He was on top of his new lover, reaching down the boy's body. His tongue bit at the pale white neck, drawing blood. Jack screamed.

"Ow! Chase!"

The overlord licked the fresh bite mark, lapping up the blood. It tastes sweeter than any other blood he had tasted.

"Sorry... I couldn't resist."

To take the boys mind off the pain, Chase moved his hand from on Jack's leg to the top of the boys pants. He quickly undid the button, and slipped them down slightly. Jack threw his head back into the pillow of Chase's bed.

"Uhnn...Chase..."

The overlord moved his tongue lower on the boy's body, gently nipping at the hard pink nipples on the boy's chest. Jack gasped and moaned. Chase started to become very excited at all the reactions that Jack was giving him from the little things he did. His hand moved under the boys boxers and began to feel his very erect cock. Jack raised his hips, trying desperately to push Chase's hand into his erection. He felt like he was going wild. His breathing was uneven and his body began to perspire. Chase pulled the boxers down Jacks legs and grabbed the boy's long cock. His hand began to move up and down. Jack began to make a noise that was between a half scream and half moan. Pre-cum began to drip from the tip, and Chase eagerly licked it up, and then put the entire dick in his mouth. This time, Jack did scream. He screamed loudly as cum shot out him and into Chase's mouth. It was a bit unexpected and Chase removed the cock from his mouth, coughing. The white cum dripped from his mouth, and he chuckled a bit. He managed to swallow most of it, but some got on his sheets and on Jacks boxers. The boy was panting and staring at the ceiling. It was the best experience he had ever felt. But then a blush ran across his face as he looked up at his male lover.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Chase! I didn't mean to! I... I tried to hold it! Honestly!"

Chase reached up and kissed his lover on the lips.

"Even though you are finished, I'm not." The dark prince smiled an evil smile and began to remove his pants. Jack felt himself getting excited again. When he saw Chase's cock, he felt a bit nervous. It was bigger than his. A lot bigger. And he didn't know exactly what Chase had planned for him. He began by going down on the dark prince, only being able to put the first couple inches in his mouth. Chase leaned back, his back against the headboard. He closed his eyes and began to twitch slightly at the feeling of the boy sucking him off. Eventually, Jack started to go deeper on the man's long cock. Chase let out quiet moans, but his pleasure response was more in his body. He kept on getting a random uncontrollable twitch in his arms and legs. His muscles were tightening up, and his hand subconsciously moved to Jack's head, threaded through his messy hair, and started guiding the boys mouth up and down, slowly going deeper and faster. Eventually, almost all of Chase's cock was inside Jack's mouth. It reached a bit way down the boy's throat, and Jack quickly tried to pull his head back, but Chase's hand was strong, and forced it to stay on his cock. Chase was in too much ecstasy to notice Jack was trying to pull back. Eventually, the boy started choking a bit, and Chase quickly let go.

"S...Sorry about that, Jack..."

The boy didn't care. He actually found himself being turned on more by Chase's power and strength. He jumped on top of the man's lap.

"Mmmm fuck me, Chase."

The overlord was more than happy to comply. He grabbed Jack and slowly started guiding the boy's entrance onto his wet cock. He was a bit nervous. He didn't want to hurt the boy. What Hannibal had done to him had hurt. He didn't want to hurt his lover. So slowly, the tip of his cock pressed against Jack's entrance. Jack wanted it in him. So badly. So he pushed himself down onto it. The youth's ass stretched, and he screamed. He had no idea it would hurt so badly. Chase on the other hand felt amazing. The feeling of Jack around him, of being inside the young boy, the tightness around his cock, made him almost cum instantly. He barely noticed how much pain the boy was in. Chase slowly slid the boy up a bit, and then slammed him down harder. Jack struggled a bit. He didn't know if he wanted it anymore. It hurt a lot, and he couldn't handle the pain.

"Ch...Chase...please stop." He sobbed. Chase couldn't hear him. He was so overcome with pleasure all he could think of is how he wanted more. So he slammed himself into the youth for a third time. His body shot up and wrapped around the boy. Every thrust made him want to cum. But he wanted more first. So he held the boy tightly to him. Jack felt slightly better having Chase hold him. He rested his head on his lovers shoulder, and braced himself. Chase thrusted in again, and again. Jack bit his lip harder with each thrust, screams sneaking out everyone once in a while. Then halfway through, Chase went deep enough to hit Jacks prostate. The boy moaned and screamed.

"Chase! Ngh...Yes right there! HARDER!"

This, Chase heard. And he gladly obeyed the command of his lover. He started to fuck Jack harder and faster. Jacks legs went numb from pleasure and he came again, very quickly. It shot up onto his lover's chest and stomach. His insides convulsed around Chase's tight cock, and the evil lord couldn't hold it anymore. He shot his seed deep in Jack's ass. Both of them collapsed. Jack on top of Chase. The boy winced as Chase slowly slid his cock out of the boy. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over top of him and his young lover.

"Jack... I am so sorry if I hurt you..."

The boy would most definitely feel pain the next morning. But for now, everything was numb.

"It was amazing, Chase." He reached up and kissed his lover on the cheek. "I love you."

Chase happily returned the kiss. "I love you too, Jack. And chemical or no chemical, I still want to be close to you every minute of every day for the rest of my life."

Jack silently shed a tear of joy as he drifted off to sleep on his lover's chest. Chase smiled, kissed the boy once more, and eventually found his way to sleep too.

I...I hope you enjoyed it *sweatdrop* I know it's been a while since I wrote a story, and my sincere apologies. But...but good news...I'm in university to become a brain surgeon so...I'm guessing I will have TONS of free time to write more stories! :D comment if you feel like it.


End file.
